


Are you saying you like me?

by Prettyunique



Series: Scenes I need in season 7. [14]
Category: Rizzles - Fandom, Rizzoli and Isles
Genre: Episode Related, F/F, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 10:03:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7528468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prettyunique/pseuds/Prettyunique
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after season 7 episode<br/>Dead weight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Are you saying you like me?

"Okay, you know what? I think, actually, this color, it looks a lot better on you, so you can keep it."

"I don't want it, It has the word "boob" on it." replies Jane

 

Maura laughs.

Jane picks up her mug.

 

"What's wrong?" asks Maura

"Agent Davis asked me out, I mean, you know after we had coffee."

"That's a good thing, right. You said he had huge blue eye, I took that to mean you liked him."

"I like him fine but."

"Is this because he's FBI." asks Maura

"No."

"Then what?"

"He's not..."

"He's not what?" asks Maura

"It doesn't matter...it's nothing."

"You're lying."

"I'm not lying." replies Jane

"You said he's not, so there's someone you like...Who is it?"

 

Jane puts the empty glass on the table.

 

"No one."

"What can't you tell me, I'm your best friend. Don't you trust me."

"Of course...you don't want to know."

"Because you think I'll have problem with whoever it is."

"Because he's not."

"What?" replies Maura

 

Jane sighs.

 

"You...because he's not, you."

"Me?" replies Maura

"No...um...I didn't, say that."

 

"Are you saying you like me?"

"No."

"Are you saying you're in love with me."

 

 Jane sighs again.

 

"Do you hate me?"

"I can never hate you...how long have you felt this way?"

"Does it matter." replies Jane

"I want to know."

"I don't know, definitely not from the beginning."

 

Maura smiles.

 

"Come sit next to me."

"Why."

"Please." replies Maura

 

Jane does.

 

"Maura it's OK, I prepared for this."

"Prepared for what?"

"You not feeling the same way." 

"Every time I see you I think about...kissing you." replies Maura

 

Jane looks at her.

 

"Yea." replies Maura

"I...didn't prepare for that reaction."

"We don't have to rush things. I mean I don't know if you even want to be my..."

 

Maura's last word is cut off by Jane's lips on hers.

 

"I would love it if you were my girlfriend."

 

Maura leans forward, this time tongues get introduced.

A hand goes up Jane's thigh.

Jane pulls away.

 

"I'm sorry."

"You don't have to apologies." replies Jane

"Like I said we don't have to rush things."

 

Jane rest her back on the sofa interlinking her fingers in Maura's.

 

"Are you staying?"

 

Maura nods.

 

"Thing is...I don't want to wait, do you?" replies Jane

 

Maura shakes her head.

Jane gets off the couch

reaching out a hand.

Maura takes it and they go upstairs. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> When in doubt just pick a line in the actual story to use as a title.


End file.
